You and I
by Drizzie
Summary: When the Phantomhive maid is left alone with Queen Victoria's butler what could happen? reader/oc x ash landers edit: FIXED ALL OF THE ERRORS. It makes sense now, yay. Also filed this under Angela because why not?


That semi-curled white short hair.

Those violet eyes.

That pale angelic skin.

It was hard to breathe when he came around.

It was too good to be true.

…

Julianne slowly closed her eyes, as she felt cold loose fingers dance along the side of her arm. They went upwards then back down close to her lower arm, and then redoing the movements once again. Her eyes were under the heavy influence of sleep, and she desperately wanted to fall back to sleep until she felt those hands shuffle up towards her shoulder where she felt the hand begin to give her a soft shake. Quickly, she opened her eyes and looked up to see a smiling…Angel..?

"Good morning Miss knightly, how was your sleep?"

Julianne tried to make the face of the person who was waking her from her sleep. The pale features and violet eyes became clearer to her as the Phantomhive maid opened her eyes. The man smiled down at her and put his hands behind his back, wrinkling his white suit a little.

"Who might you be?"

"I am Queen Victoria's butler, Ash Landers at your service."

Ash bowed to her, and stood back up with a smile on his face. That gorgeous face...It was so beautiful! There was no way he was real, Julianne must be dreaming again…Ash lent his hand out to her, as she took it and he lifted her up from the bed. Her white nightgown swung as the butler pulled her into his arms. She blushed a bright red when she felt her face hit his chest and her bare legs be held by his black gloved hands.

"Miss Knightly I will carry you down into the living room to have breakfast."

"Why are you doing this? It's oddly nice of you, but I think I should tend to Ciel's care first."

"Ah, but this is by Queen Victoria's command, you cannot refuse the Queen herself can you?"

Julianne shook her head in defeat and decided just to enjoy the presence of the godly-butler. Even though he said that he was under Queen Victoria's commands it strangely felt like it was his own deeds. Though, Julianne knew this was false because she had never met this man in her entire life. Once in the dining room, he put her down onto the chair, and excused himself to the kitchen. Oh was he a cook too? Butlers really DID do everything, no wonder Sebastian and Agni get so busy around the house. Then again they have little cocky brats as masters. Julianne laid her head onto the table and began to hum, until she saw the flow of a light blue dress swift by in the living room.

Hm, was someone else here other than her and the white butler? Queen Victoria and the others had set out for a festival, leaving only Julianne and Ash in charge of the house. But it seemed there were a woman here, and a very beautiful one at that. Ash then returned with a plate full of food. There was hot scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, sausage, and sausage on the side. Julianne watched him with hungry eyes as he approached her and set it in front of her. She wanted dearly to attack it like a wild lioness, but there was a man in her presence so she had to act her age.

Ash watched her with a smile on his face as she continued to eat, and finally go to a finish. Sighing, she laid back into the chair with a full belly while a short chuckle came from Ash's lips. His glossy lips formed a smile, as he took the empty tray away from her sight. Julianne wiped the rest of the crumbles of food off of the tip of her lips, and yawned as she put her arms behind her head. Ah, at least no one else was here except for her, Ash, and that strange woman. Speaking of her, Julianne wondered who she was. She never remembered any of Queen Victoria's maids wearing white. Julianne got from her seat and began to walk towards the kitchen to meet with Ash, until she felt something hard and soft hit her face. She looked up to see she had bumped into the Angel himself.

"Miss Knightly are you in need of my assistance?"

"Yes, I was wondering who that other woman that passed by just now was."

"What woman?"

"The woman with the blue-ish hair and the white dress, you know who she is and I demand an answer!"

"You know Miss Julianne, Queen Victoria has a very old mansion. It's possible that you are seeing ghosts."

"Ghosts..? I very much doubt that, Mr. Landers."

Ash simple gave her a smile and nodded as he carried her up into his arms once again. Julianne began to kick her legs into the air, and wailing her arms around. This man never announced when he was picking her up again! He simple lifted her up into the air like it was no problem! Julianne stopped flailing her limbs and decided to calm down a bit. He began to take her upstairs, giving ash a questioning look.

"Excuse me where are you taking me?"

"Well madam, your attire is very messy from the food. I would suggest you bathe before the Queen comes back to see you like this."

"That is a very good idea..."

Wow, he seemed to be thinking before you did! This made you even more curious about this mysterious angelic butler. Can he read minds..? Ash opened the door to the bathroom, and set her down onto the cold black and white tiled floor. The bathroom looked more like a kitchen than a room to refresh yourself. Julianne slipped off of her shoes and socks, but then turned to Ash with a light blush on her face. Ash tipped his head to the side in confusion with his hands behind his back patiently.

"Is there something the matter?"

"..Are you going to bathe me..?"

"Why of course, madam" he chuckled, "would you like me to undress you as well?"

Julianne tried not to seem too nervous about this, since he is a butler after all. It was normal for butlers to undress their masters so Julianne had to act like she knew what she was doing. Ash latched his teeth onto his gloved tip fingers and pulled it off and laid it onto the counter. He then pressed his fingers over her slim waist, and took a chunk of material in his hands. She jumped up a little at the feel of his hands on her body, but he didn't react to it and quickly flipped the white dress over her body revealing her black corset and under garments. Ash spun her around and began to unlace her corset until it became loose and fell off of her body. He pulled down her under garments, and tossed that aside as well. Finally, Julianne was bare and he went over to fill the tub with water leaving Julianne standing in the cold air with no clothes on. To attempt to gain warmth, she wrapped her arms over her bare chest and tensed up. Ash turned his head to her and smirked, letting the tub tend to itself.

"Are you cold, my lady?"

"A-A little..."

"May I help to warm you up?"

His odd question made Julianne uncomfortable, but she simply nodded her head and walked over to him. He opened his arms out and embraced her lovingly. Julianne buried her face into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck to draw them closer. She no longer felt cold; she felt something much more enduring. She could feel his hands trail down to her waist, and pull her closer as well.

"Miss Knightly I believe your bath is ready."

Quickly, Julianne blushed and removed her hands away from his body. The young maid could feel the spark between them unsnap making her pout a little. Julianne dipped her foot into the warm water and finally she was fully inside. The maid dunks her head into the water, and closed her eyes. She could feel the hot liquid sink into her pores as she let out a gentle moan. Julianne suddenly felt cold hands claps onto her shoulders, but she knew it was Ash so she calmed down a little.

"May I wash you now, my lady?"

"Y-yes, please go ahead."

The Angelic butler grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash down the girl's back softly. She tensed up when she felt his hands traveling her body as if it were a gentle feather that needed much attention. He continued to do this the next while, until she was fully washed and she now had leisure time. As she was about to sigh and lay her head back, she felt a towel being thrown on top of her head. She frowned and pulled the towel off of her face, to see a smirking butler.

"Madam, it is time to get out now."

"Ah, y-yes of course."

Julianne slipped out of the bathtub and landed on the cold floor. She stretched her arms out as if she were about to be tailored, and felt Ash dressing her. Ash slid the red velvet robe onto her body, making her smile lightly. The Queen's butler led her into the bedroom, but once she was in there she turned around and gave him a childish pout.

"Mister Landers, I would like it if you would make love to me."

"Make love to you, Miss Knightly?"

"Yes, it is quite rude to a woman that you bathe her and you don't end up giving her ecstasy."

Ash looked down at her with a smirk and lifted her up into his arms.

"It is quite rude my lady."

Ash picks her and sets her on the bed softly and carefully, but pauses to take his own clothes off first. He unclipped his jacket along with the rest of his upper clothing. She stares greedily at his nice well-toned abs. Julianne's eyes then wandered down to his erection that was covered by his annoying boxers. The angel smiles at her pulling the red string that tied her robe. Ash pulled the robe off in a quick second and began to staring at her beautifully curved body.

"You are very beautiful Miss Knightly."

"A-as well as you are..."

One hand was rested on his back as the other slide up on his chest. His lips crashed into her lips with passion while one hand was at her waist the other was at her neck. His soft lips trailed downwards on her neck, leaving sweet butterfly kisses that felt like pure heaven. Ash removed his lips away from her neck, and reattached them onto her breasts. He led butterfly kisses down Julianne's cleavage until he met with her pink flesh. Then he began to nibble on her for a bit; trying hard not to make her bleed. Soft mewls escaped Julianne's lips as she lifted her head into the air and shut her eyes in ecstasy. Ash quickly went down in-between her legs, making her wrap her legs over his shoulders.

She moans and he kisses her down her stomach and strokes her curves tenderly. He begins to suck and nibble down her abdomen and she moans even louder. Her hand runs through his short snow colored curled hair.

"My turn," she says shifting; with one quick move he was underneath her.

She kisses his soft glossy lips with as much passion as she could. Her hands run down his abs as she slips his boxers off, hooking her two fingers inside of the waistband of his boxers. She looks up at him to give him a mischievous smile.

"Are you ready?" he asks in a husky tone.

"Yes"

Ash centers himself above her, and bucks his hips forward. She feels an odd sting as he slowly slides into her. He breaks past her hymen, making her gasp loudly out of the short stingy pain. Though, she feels him want to just jam into her and waste no time. He was a bit impatient. Julianne bites down onto her lower lip, making it bleed softly. Ash leans down and kisses her, trying to ease the pain. Finally, the pain subsided as she began to feel her emotions react to this in a pleasurable way. It was as if the pain no longer existed. Julianne looked up at Ash with a whimper, as he smiled down at her and nodded.

"P-Please move..."

"Yes your highness."

Finally, Ash begins to pump in and out of her. She could feel him quickly thrust in and out of her, making her moan loudly and grip the sheets. She held onto the covers for dear life as she lets him hit her good spots numerous of times. Julianne began to feel her walls feel accustomed to his rather large size. Meanwhile, he himself was breathing heavily and enjoying every moment of it. Sweat began to bead down his face as the room temputure began to rise highly. Julianne felt herself being pulverized and her energy being drained. Though, the pleasure Ash brought her never ended as her good spot was hit numerous of times. The room was filled with moans and cries as Ash continued to make pleasure to her. It went like that for a while until she felt a rise in her stomach and something build up slowly.

"Oh Ahmm A-Ash.. Ohh," she moans.

"Miss Knightly please just let go..." he explained, smirking.

Julianne moaned loudly as she felt her walls clamp tightly around his length. She sighed in ecstasy as she felt warm liquid flow out of her and drip onto his length. A few minutes later he did the same as well, letting his cum drip down into her and over her legs. She collapses beside him as he pulled Julianne into a small hug.

"You did very good Miss Julianne."

"I have to say the same for you, Ash! You should really become my butler.."

The angelic butler smirked to himself and gave Julianne a short kiss on the forehead.

"I will take that into consideration."

…


End file.
